A New Generation
by Cosmiggy
Summary: An 11 year old wizard named Gregory Johnson and his childhood friends journey into the magical world and studies at the amazing school of Hogwarts. WHile there, they would try to solve mysteries of new evils that are unfolding in the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1 New Generation Wizards

"A New Generation"

Fanfiction derived from the Harry Potter Series

Created by Cosmiggy

Chapters

Chapter One - The New Generation Wizards

Chapter Two - New Friends

Chapter Three - Confessions

Chapter Four - Shopping Spree

Chapter Five - The Magical Train Ride

Chapter Six - The Sorting Ceremony

Chapter Seven - The First Day of School

Chapter Eight - The New Schoolmates

Chapter Nine - My First Week of Classes

Chapter Ten - The Quidditch Tryouts

Chapter Eleven - Sneaking Around the School

Chapter Twelve - The Frightening Duel

Chapter Thirteen - The Quidditch Match

Chapter Fourteen - The Holidays

Chapter Fifteen - Spring is Here

Chapter Sixteen - The Exchange Student

Chapter Seventeen - Mysteries Shroud

Chapter Eighteen - The Ressurection Stone

Chapter Nineteen - Through the Barrier of Protection

Chapter Twenty - The Final Match

Chapter Twenty One - The Summer Vacation Starts

Notes - This Fanfiction is a kind of revised version of the book "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's/Sorcerer's Stone".

**Chapter One - The New Generation Wizards**

It was a quite normal evening. The bright moon shines beneath the wonderful city of Paris France. Cars had their headlights on, wonking their horns in the sight of traffic. It was the typical Parisian night. Muggles walk around everywhere. Wizards are also there too, but well, they wear normal Muggle clothes and had their wands sheated in their pockets. The Wizarding World is unknown to most Muggles except for those related to one. Many people are unaware of the things unfolding in the world. How the famous Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort and restored peace in both the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds. The City of Paris is one of the most beautiful cities in the world. Also known as the city of love. The Eiffel Tower stands tall and great. Children of all ages just love this amazing city. A clock tower was ticking quite loudly. It struck 8 in the evening and most night shops opened. Near the outskirts of Paris, a small hospital is running quite busy. Pregnant women arrived ready to deliver their babies. A woman named Maryann Johnson arrived with her husband, William just in time for her to go to labor. After a few hours, she succesfully delivered two healthy babies. The older one, a boy was named Gregory while the younger one, a girl was named Bernadette.

The nurse arrived at the room carrying Maryann and William's newborn babies.

"Mr and Mrs Johnson, here are your dear babies" The nurse said handing Gregory to the father and Bernadette to the mother. The nurse then left the room.

"Ah. Our second and third children. I sure hope Alicia doesn't get too jealous now that we have to divide our attention." William said.

"I'm sure, she won't be. After all, she's ten and she's going to Hogwarts next year. She will not be able to be with us for a few months." Replied Maryann. " You are right, hon. I just hope Gregory and Bernadette won't be very hard to raise. You do remember the time when Alicia found out she was a wizard right? She was too excited to learn magic. Even tried to drop off Muggle School" William said with the laugh "Yeah, I remember. She was really excited. And I think these children may be the same as well" Maryann responded. The couple decided to go home after a day of spending the night in the hospital. This couple, isn't the typical Muggle couple. In fact, both are pureblood wizards and graduated from the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry. Hogwarts. Maryann was sorted into Ravenclaw while William was sorted into Gryffindor. Maryann and Willim both got pretty messed up experiences during their stay at Hogwarts. On their Fifth Year, the Battle of Hogwarts occured. Maryann did her best to protect herself while William decided to battle the enemies straightly. They managed to survive while many others didn't. Maryann became a Prefect on her Sixth Year and eventually Head Girl on her seventh year. William was made prefect on his Sixth Year and became Quidditch Captain of the Gryffindor Lions in the seventh year.

Maryann and William hurried home as Alicia's babysitter, Ms. Bellian was a pretty impatient woman. They got home just in time before Ms. Bellian explodes out of infuriation to Alicia. Alicia Johnson, a quite spoiled child was the eldest child of Maryann and William Johnson. She is quite sassy and hot headed. Alicia likes everything about magic. She reads her mother's old school books and even wears her mother's old school robes when she plays Wizard. She likes to ride his father's broomstick and even plays with his wand secretly. Alicia Johnson is a Fifth Grader in a Muggle School and will be a First Year Hogwarts Student next school year. Alicia couldn't wait for the summer to end so she can start her magical journey in the wonderful world of wizards.

Three years have passed since the birth of Gregory and Bernadette Johnson. They grew up fond of their parents. Gregory was a kind and humble person. The counterpart of her sister which is mostly like Alicia. Alicia is now a 3rd Year Student at Hogwarts who was sorted into Ravenclaw. Their family just suffered from a conflict from their Muggle Neighbor and decided to move out just to attain peace. They moved into London, England. Their new neighbors, the Princetons are also wizards. Their first daughter, Florence died in an accident and so they are left with a three year old son, Henry. Gregory and Henry got along quite well. In fact, they became best friends in the mere age of five. Across the street was the home of the Harveys. A pretty mysterious family, the Harveys. The Harvey's family members are a generation of wizards sorted in to Slytherin House at Hogwarts. The head of the family, Tundrus Harvey is a mysterious man. He has thick black hair and wears a a suit for his regular muggle clothes. His wife, Antartica Harvey was pretty much prideful and cold hearted. She is however, kind to her children, Alaska, Iceberg, Snowy and Siberia. The Harveys had the tradition of naming their family members after cold objects which is due to the reason of their family member's cold personalities. These tradition was used for a very long time until Siberia Harvey was born. Siberia was different. He is kind and warm hearted. Peronalities not expected from a Harvey. His father treated him different. He treated him, special and loved. Same goes fro his siblings and mother. Siberia and Gregory had the same personalities. They are balanced and loves almost everything. Over the years, many children became friends with Gregory and Henry. Muggles like Cathrina Jones, Wendy Smith, Joseph Carson and Michael Sharpe. Wizards like Sienna Spinnet, Torra Hushell, Martin Rosier and Dina Fructum.

One day, they are playing in a small playground. Children of all ages are having fun sliding down the big slide, swinging themselves in the monkey bars and having fun in the swing. Sienna, Dina, Siberia and Gregory was playing in the sandbox while Torra, Henry and Martin are playing tag. Suddenly, it turned dark. A boy with thick dark hair walked by the playground. He was wearing black dress robes and a bow tie. It scared most of the children which gathered together in the center of the playground. The boy pulled out a stick from his robes. For a moment, Gregory remembered something before. The stick looked like one his father had been hiding in his pockets. Except that this one has a reddish color while his father's is dark brownish. The boy pointed his wand at the slide and yelled "Reducto!" The slide got rearranged and destroyed. Some parts burned and fell on the group of children. The boy left without a single emotion to be seen on his face. Gregory was trapped in the fire with the other children. Good thing Bernadette arrived with Alicia and tried to help but they cannot do anything. Alicia then, took out a stick from her sleeves and muttered something like "Aquo Eructo" Water spouted from Alicia's stick thingy and everything went back to normal. The other children had no idea what Alicia did and they thought it was just a garden host that Alicia used to extinguish the fire. Bernadette saw all, however. The stick, the water coming out of it. It was confusing to her. They went home unharmed. But Bernadette has a feeling she needs to find out what's happening.


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends

**CHAPTER TWO - New Friends**

Bernadette was in her room, contemplating about what she saw before. The stick which spouts out water. _What could that be?_ She thought. It was the day before hers and Gregory's 8th Birthday.

The accident happened yesterday and it was tramautic for the kids in the neighborhood. Siberia, Sierra, Dina, Torra, Michael and the others are at their homes, not planning to go outside. As for Gregory, he feels sick. What was that fire? Why attack us? Why burn the slide? Those are some of Gregory's many questions to himself.

Bernadette decided to go out of the house and into the town. She was to buy some books to read when she stopped by a pet store. A hamster took her attention. She tried to poke money out of her wallet but too bad, it's not enough. Bernadette then had an idea. She will ask a hamster as a present for her birthday tomorrow. She went inside the Pet Store and adored the hamsters. Three little hamsters playing in their cage. It has a slide, a series of colorful tunnels and many other more facilities located inside. Bernadette was so happy that she decided to go home and tell her parents. She silently approached her mother and father.

"Mom, Dad? May I talk to you please?" She said humbly.

"Sure. What should we talk about?" Her father asked.

"About my present. I would like to buy the hamster I saw at the store."

"Hamsters?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah. They are really cute and I really needed some new friends. Please?"

"Well, we would. But I'm afraid we already have a present for you, dear. We cant change it now." said her father.

Berna would be frustrated. She would run up to the stairs and accidentally bums to her sister, Alicia who is now 18 years old. Alicia have heard everything aout the hamsters she wanted and agreed to buy it for her. Berna was so delighted that she hugged her sister tight.

"Okay, okay. I know, I love you too." She said.

The next day, it was their birthday. Gregory and Berna is still sleeping when they heard the sound of party poopers and streamers falling down on their beds.

"Happy Birhthday!" A large crowd said.

Greg opened his eyes slowly and he saw his mother, father, sister relatives and the Princetons in his and Berna's room. Greg has almost forgot that it was his birthday and he was too excited to see all the new presents. He went to the bathroom, took a quick bath and put on his clothes. Together, he and Bernadette went downstairs to the living room and saw his other friends, Sierra, Dinna, Martin, Torra and Siberia. Henry was in the kitchen stuffing muffins into his mouth. There are banners and banderitas everywhere. A long table was visible in front of the T.V. full of big boxes wrapped in colorful papers. Greg was about to open one when she was stopped by his mother.

"Ah - ah ah. No opening until the party is finished!" Her mother said.

"Okay, fine" He said.

He ran back into the crowd and the party started. Clowns appeared hosting their party. Children played different kinds of Party Games. The clowns had a comdic circus act and a magic show. They also watched a hilarious puppet show. After all those events, they gathered around the cake where they sang the Happy Birthday song to Berna and Gregory. After singing the song, they went to the Present Table and unwrapped the gifts. Their mother made a list of gifts which turned out to be like this

**Greg and Berna's Gift List**

**From Henry Princeton - A Robot Toy for Greg and a New Dress for Berna**

**From Dina Fructum and family - A big box of sweets and pastries for Greg and Berna**

**From Sierra and her Family - A car collection for Greg and new dolls for Berna**

**From the Hushell Family - An inflatable swimming pool for both of them.**

**From Siberia Harvey - An Icebox filled with cakes, fruits, beverages and more.**

**From Alicia - A snowy owl for Greg and three hamsters for Berna.**

After opening the presents it was time for their Parent's presents. But before they can unwrap two very big packages, they were stopped.

"You should open them later in the evening." Their father said.

Berna and Greg both have confused faces but continued on playing with their friends. At exactly 8. PM, it was time for the others to go. After the others left, It was time to open their parent's presents. Greg and Berna unwrapped the big packages. They found really strange stuff inside. Two Broomsticks with inscription "Firebolt" near the shaft, two rectangular boxes wrapped with a Silver Ribbon and has an inscription saying "Ollivanders". They also saw a bunch of odd titled books, bottles with different colored liquids and many other more stuff.

They were so confused on what is happening. Bernadette took her pet hamsters. These are her new friends but still, she is confused on the stuff their parents gave them.


	3. Chapter 3 Confessions

**CHAPTER THREE - Confessions**

The broomsticks, the rctangular boxes, the bottles and the other stuff was laid down on the floor. Greg tilted his head due to confusion. Bernadette gathered her self - esteem and managed to ask a question.

"Umm, Mom, Dad, what are these stuff for?" She asked humbly.

They can see Alicia, smirking behind them. What could these objects possibly be?

"First thing's first. We need to telly you something. Berna, Greg, you two are not normal people you -ar"

"We are abnormal?" Greg said cutting his mother's words.

"Oh no, not abnormal. Just, different. You see, you two are wizards and witches."

Greg and Berna's jaw dropped.

"Wi-wi-wi-wizards-s and wi-wi-witch-ches-s?" Greg asked.

"Yes. My children." Their father replied.

Bernadette looked at Alicia from behind.

"That explains the magic stick!" She said.

"The magic what?" Her mother asked as she shot a look at Alicia.

"You did not used your wand in public?" Her mother exclaimed.

"Well, actually. I did. But only to save the children's lives!" Alicia tried to explain herself.

"You could have been seen Alicia. You know what happens when a muggle sees you using magic.." Their father said.

"I know, but it's underage anymore. I graduated off Hogwarts last year. I'm 18." Alicia said.

"Hogwarts? Is that your school in Scotland? I though it was Riverlings University." Bernadette asked.

Alicia looked at Bernadette and gestured her to shut up for a moment.

"Wait - Wait - Wait! I do not understand anything. I mean, we are magical creatures? We can do magic stuff, right? Stuff far better than those clown can do?" Gregory asked.

"Yes. We can son." His father replied.

"Then, how come I was not able to do magic stuff before?" Greg asked again.

"Only for one reason. You lack a wand,dear" His mother said.

"You mean a magic stick?"

"Yes, that's called a wand. And now, you two have one." Her mother picked up the boxes, unwrapped it and opened it. There revealed two wands. One made of Blackthorn for Greg and the other on of Chesnut for Berna.

"Let's give it a try." Their mother said.

She handed the Blackthorn wand to Greg and the Chesnut wand to Berna. Greg flicked it and the Television Set broke down.

"Oops." He said with widening eyes.

"I got it" Alicia said as she walked towards it. "Reparo" She muttered as she pointed her wand towards the Television Set. A purple spark was unleashed from her wand and into the Television Set. It then fixed itself.

"Wicked." Greg said.

Berna then flicked her own and the chadelier was shattered to pieces. This time, it's their father who fixed it.

"I see." Their mother said as she took the wands and switched them. She gave the Chesnut Wand to Greg and the Blackthorn wand to Berna. They flicked it at the same moment and a yellowish light shone from their wands.

"You got your proper wands, dears." Their mother said. William, Maryann and Alicia's face are full of smiles. Then, their parents explained everything about the Magical World. How they ended up being wizards and witches and how they should attend Hogwarts at age 11. Greg and Berna was so joyed. They slept calmly.

The next day, Greg's owl is hooting so loud that it waked up Greg and Berna. Then, that's when they saw it. Two female figures and a man figure appeared before them. Greg and Berna looked at each other and screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Their voices echoed around the house. Their parents shuffled in the room and saw the people. The man is tall and has dark brown hair. The other two seemd to be twins and both has red hair and fair complexions. It was only a matter of minutes when their parents semmed to recognize them.

"Bradley? Vanessa? Loraine? Are you really here?" Their father asked.

The tall man then nodded. "It is us, William, Maryann."

"I can't believe it! It's really you three!" Theire parents and the three people exchanged hugs and shook each other's hands.

"Where have you three been? After the attack in the Ministry, you have never been found."

Their mother asked. "We went into hiding, Maryann." Vanessa said. "We are the reasons the Wizards Historical Preservation Society attacked the Ministry. We went into their head quarters and and spied on them. It didn't took long enough before the leader, Ormond spotted us. Good thing we escaped. Then, a day after that, the Ministry was attacked. We fled and turned into our animagi forms." Loraine, one of the twins explained. The two nodded in unison.

"Aah, I see" William replied. "Well, what are you three doing here?" Before they can even reply, Berna spotted her hamster cage, open and with no sign of her friends. "Wait a minute" Berna said. "You three don't happen to be Hamster Animagi, right? Just like the one in Father's stories last night." Bradley the tall man then replied. "We are dearie, we are your three pets. You see, after we escaped from the Minsitry, we became Hamster animagi and went into hiding. We stumbled upon a pet shop and we are then, put into display there. Alicia, then bought us and brought us to your home. We are so happy that we decided to go into our real froms and greet you, our godchildren a happy birthday."

"Wait, what? Godchildren? Your our godparents?" Greg asked.

"Yes they are, Gregory" Maryann said.

"So, what do you plan next?" William asked.

"Well, the only safe place we can really be right now is Hogwarts. But since it's too far away. We cannot go there yet. If possible, can we stay here until such time Gregory and Berna attends Hogwarts? We can be their personal protectors." Vanessa said.

"That is a good idea" Maryann told William. "I agree."

"Thanks" The three said as they all went down the dining room and ate breakfast.


End file.
